Command The Louds
by Wrathwalker
Summary: The Louds are your slaves. You have the ability to make them do whatever you wish to do. Step on in, leave a review, and cross your fingers to hope your command is chosen. Go ahead, command the Louds.
1. Intro

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 _Welcome, everyone. This is the Loud house. Here, you have your servants. They shall do what you please, and answer your burning questions. No matter how blasphemous, how dangerous, how EVIL, how GROSS, and how PAINFUL it might be, **YOU** are the commander, the Louds are your minions, and as your minions, they do what they are told._

 _Now, leaves reviews for the very first segment of commands. Cross your fingers to hope that your command is chosen. Go ahead, **COMMAND THE LOUDS!!!**_


	2. COMMAND SECTION 1

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **by Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **THE RATING HAS BEEN INCREASED TO M DUE TO SOME OF THE COMMANDS.**

 **THE COMMANDS ARE IN.**

We have gotten some commands for you, Louds! Are you ready to serve!?

They all nod.

Good! Now let's begin!

 **COMMANDS: SECTION 1.**

 **ArgusVulcan commands the twins:**

"Why don't we start small, and have the twins act like each other?"

Lola and Lana go to their room to dress up. A minute later, Lola is dressed like Lana, and Lana is dressed like Lola.

"Umm...I'm Lana, and I love mud!" Says Lola.

"And I'm Lola, a beautiful princess."

"Lola! Get your fashion away from my mud!"

"You get your mud away from my fashion!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Ok girls, that's enough." The Administrator says.

 **A Guest Commands Lana:**

"Streak through the house for 5 minutes, then as a reward, Lola will make you a cake."

Lana stands in running formation.

"Ready...GO!"

Lana sprints to the kitchen, then to the living room, then to mom dad's room, then everywhere else. The others were watching her run everywhere. Lana started to run out of breath after 2 minutes.

"Keep going Lana! You got 3 minutes!" Lynn says.

But Lana couldn't run anymore, and she tripped in tiredness. After she tripped, she started breathing hard. Lori handed her a bottle of water.

"Don't worry, Lana, I'll still make you that cake!" Lola said.

 **Hyperion52 commands Lincoln and Luna:**

"Lincoln, you jump in one foot, and Luna, you play the guitar while blindfolded."

Lincoln then starts jumping on one foot, and the administrator gives Luna a blindfold. She puts it on, and the administrator gives her her axe. She starts playing terribly. Lincoln was getting distracted by the poor sound of Luna's blindfolded playing. He then loses balance and falls to his face.

"Ok Luna, stop playing." The Administrator says.

Luna stops playing and takes off her blindfold to see Lincoln lying on his face.

"Uhhh..." Lincoln muffles.

 **Cobrax267 commands Lynn and Luna:**

"Lynn, punch Luna in the face, and then both of you turn evil."

Lynn then looks at Luna with a tight fist. Luna starts to get afraid, and closes her eyes in fear.

"No! I won't do it!" Lynn yells.

"You have to, Lynn. It's the rules." The Admin says.

"I don't care! I don't want to hurt my sister in comman-"

"If you don't comply, you will be forced into the torture chamber."

The Admin then pulls out a remote, and reveals the torture chamber. It was just a blank room filled with blood and a skull on the floor, with a picture that says: "Smile! You're on camera!"

Lynn gets frightened, and sadly complies. She punches Luna in the face, and becomes evil. Luna rages in evil, and starts fighting Lynn.

"Wow. That's one hell of a fight." Lori says.

 **KRUSA1 commands Lori and Leni:**

"Drug Bobby, then have a threesome, then take some fertility drugs."

"What!? No way!" Leni shouts.

"Ah hem? Torture chamber?" The Admin says, as he reveals the Torture Chamber again, making Leni and Lori jump in horror.

"I don't wanna see 2 extra Skulls in there." Says the Admin.

Leni and Lori then exit the house in defeat, then go to Bobby's house. They entered to see Bobby, and then Lori starts to drug him

by Ecstacy.

"I'm so sorry, Booboo bear." Lori says with tears.

Now it was time for the threesome. Lori took off her shorts and panties and revealed her "sweet spot." _Get it?_

"Wait what!? I didn't know threesomes were like this!" Leni said in shock.

"Well, Leni, we have to do it." Lori says.

Leni sighs in regret, and proceeds to take off her dress. Lori took off her shirt as well. After the undress, they proceed to take off Bobby's pants and reveal his genital. Bobby's reaction was calm. Lori and Leni then put their "sweet spots" near Bobby's penis and the spots meet, and they stroke up and down. The sisters could feel pleasure while doing this.

"Uhh..." Lori sounded.

Leni started feeling pleasured too. "Uhhh..."

"Well, I guess this part is fine...after all, I do love Bobby." Lori says.

"Yeah but after this, you have to drug yourselves." Says the Admin on radio.

"Man! This is the worst command yet!" Leni exclaims.

"Shh! We can't have Ronnie Anne hear us!"

They continued to pleasure themselves and then stopped. They both started breathing heavily and then started taking the fertility drugs.

A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne was approaching the door. Lori and Leni then quickly put on their clothes and jumped out the window. Ronnie Anne opens the door to find Bobby with his pants off and drugs all over the room.

"Bobby! What the heck are you doing!?" Ronnie Anne yells.

Lori and Leni return to the Loud house.

"I hate these commands!" Leni yells.

 **A guest commands Lisa:**

"Have Lisa watch 24 hours of Teen Titans Go!"

The Administrator then grabs Lisa, and chains her to the couch. He puts on a 24 hour stream of Teen Titans Go! Starting with the legendary sandwich episode.

 _24 hours later..._

The Louds looked away from the screen and clogged their ears to not hear the stupid show, while Lisa stared into the screen with red eyes. The episodes have ended, and Lisa becomes unchained. She then walks off the chair very slowly and approaches her sisters and Lincoln.

"Kill...me...please..." Lisa said.

 **Littlealexmartinez61910 commands the Loud sisters:**

Ride the Milk Shaker 3 times."

The Admin takes the sisters to Dairyland to go to the Milk Shaker. He then straps them in, and takes over control of the ride. He starts the ride and the Loud sisters attempted to keep their mouths shut while riding. They couldn't handle it, and they all barfed, causing a barf flood, and hitting them all in the face. The ride was over, and the Admin started it again. Then the Loud sisters barf again, and hit themselves with the barf again.

"One more time, Louds!" The Admin says.

He starts the ride one last time, and the Louds barf again and hit themselves with the barf one last time. By the time they got out, they looked like monsters made of vomit.

"Dudes, we need showers." Luna said.

 **Smokescreen2814 commands Lincoln:**

Beat the living crap out of Lynn with a baseball bat!"

The Admin gives Lincoln a baseball bat. Lincoln looks at Lynn with an evil smile.

"Time for payback, Bitch!" Lincoln yells.

Lynn screams and runs from Lincoln while he chases her, she becomes trapped by the Admin, and Lincoln approaches her slowly. Lincoln whacks Lynn in the face with the bat, and forces her to the ground. He then whacks her in the back 3 times, and Lynn starts crying.

"Huuuhh!!! I'm so sorryyyy!!!!" Lynn cries.

"I guess you've learned your lesson about giving me threats." Lincoln said.

He then drops the bat on Lynn, and she continues crying her eyes out.

 **GroverFan commands Lincoln:**

"Wear nothing but boxers."

The Admin gives Lincoln a pair of boxers, and Lincoln runs to his room to undress, and put on the boxers. He reveals himself in the boxers to his sisters.

"Oh my god!" Lori yells.

"Gross!" Lola yells.

"That reminds me when Robin was wearing shorts! Auugghh!!!" Lisa yelled.

 **A guest commands Lucy:**

"I command Lucy to stop being gothic and go to church to turn Christian!"

The Admin grabs Lucy fiercely, and drives her to a holy church.

A few hours later, the Admin arrives with Lucy wearing a white dress, with her eyes revealed and a necklace with a cross on it.

"I'm in a relationship with Christ. Hail Jesus." Lucy says.

 _That's all for today's episode of Command The Louds. If your command wasn't chosen, don't take it personally! Keep giving us commands by leaving a review! We shall see you guys next time in Command The Louds._


	3. COMMAND SECTION 2

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 2:**

 **Robemperor01 commands Lisa:**

"Have Lisa conduct experiments on the twins, and turn them into horribly mutated bloodthirsty abominations."

Lisa makes an evil smile at the twins.

"No Lisa! Please don't change us into monsters!" Lana cries.

"It's either this or the torture chamber." Says the Admin.

Lisa puts the twins in her lab, and use a machine to experiment on them. She puts in a potion to start experimenting. All of a sudden, Lola and Lana start shaking violently, and their skin turned red, eyes become bloodshot, and claws form on their hands. Their teeth become jaws, and muscles become stronger. Lisa gets scared quickly, and tries to make an antidote, but the twins broke free and started a rampage. Lola grabs Lisa by the neck and strangles her. Lori decides to help Lisa out, and successfully rescues her, then she faces off Lola and Lana.

"Thanks Lori! Keep them distracted while I make the antidote!" Lisa says.

Lori dodges the punches and dodges the kicks for a couple of minutes. Lisa finishes the antidote and makes Lola and Lana drink it. The twins then turn back to normal.

Lola smacks Lisa in the face for what she did.

"Lisa! I hate you!" Lola yells.

"Don't blame me! Blame these commands!" Lisa exclaims.

 **Lucklessblock86 commands Everyone:**

"Have them all fight to the death only to be resurrected for the next command."

The Admin grabs a radio and starts playing a song from Dying Fetus to start the battle.

"FIGHT!" The Admin shouts.

Everyone starts fighting to the death. Lincoln traps Luna and repeatingly punches her in the face. Lynn grabs Luan by the neck and punches her in the mouth.

"That's what you get for throwing pie at my face, Bitch!" Lynn yells.

Lola punches Lisa in the stomach, and Lana kicks Lisa's bottom. The twins high five, but then fight each other.

 **7 minutes later...**

The twins died, Lori died, Lincoln died, Luna died, Leni died, Lisa died, Luan died, Lynn died, and Lucy died. Lily stood tall with a dirty diaper in victory. The Admin then resurrects them all with the ressurection gun.

"Hey, losers, you lost to a baby! Hahahaha!" The Admin laughed.

"Oohh! What do we have here? We have a bunch of commands from Fansora!" Admin claims.

"Oh no." Lori says.

 **Fansora Commands Lori:**

"Make out with Clyde in front of Bobby."

"What!? No way!" Lori says.

"Ok then Lori. I guess you want the torture chamber." The Admin says.

She jumps in fear. "No no! *Sigh* I'll do it."

The Admin takes out his cellphone and calls Bobby and Clyde over to the Loud house.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived.

"Bobby," The Admin says, "witness your worst day yet."

"Wha?" Bobby says.

"I'm sorry Booboo bear!" Lori says.

Lori then proceeds to make out with Clyde right in front of Bobby. Bobby opens his mouth wide open while witnessing his girlfriend kissing Clyde. Lori finishes her kiss, and Clyde becomes happy.

"Yyyyeess!!!!" Clyde shouts. He then dances in joy. Bobby starts to cry in sorrow.

"Boo boo bear! I'm sorry! I had to!"

"Whyyyy!?"

"I was forced to!...how can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you could make out with me to make it up."

"Deal!"

Lori then attempts to kiss Bobby, but the Admin stops them.

"Nope, not yet. We gotta finish this first, then you two can make out."

"Aww.." Lori and Bobby say together.

 **Fansora commands Luna:**

"Smash your guitar on Lynn's head."

"Ok...are you ready Lynn?"

"Yes..."

Luna swings her axe and whacks Lynn's head with it, causing it to break, and Lynn's head starts bleeding.

"Oww! Oww! Owww!" Lynn yells.

"Aww man, my axe is broken." Luna says.

 **Fansora commands Lincoln:**

Bitch slap all of your sisters, and your parents too."

"Well, we can't do the parents. I sent them to the torture chamber ever since we started, so just the sisters."

"Please tell me I don't have to slap Lily!" Lincoln says.

"He didn't say, so I guess you have to." The Admin says.

"No! Not Lily!"

Lincoln becomes filled with disgrace, and looks at Lily with a sad face. Lily wondered what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Lily!" Lincoln yells. He slap Lily in the cheek, and Lily starts crying loudly. The sisters gasped, and Lincoln proceeds to slap them all.

"You guys can get me back whenever they say. Promise!" Lincoln says.

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to ya, you shithead!" Lynn says.

 **Fansora commands Lucy:**

"Gather all of your poems and set them on fire."

"Sigh. No one likes my poems anyway." Lucy says. She gathers all of her poems and sets them outside. The Admin gives her a match and Lucy lights it up. She sets all of her poems on fire.

"That's ok. I'll just make some new ones." Lucy says.

 **Fansora commands Lana:**

Eat your pet frog Hops."

Lana becomes shocked and frightened.

"NO!!! Please Admin! Please don't make me eat Hops! I don't want him gone! Waaahh!!"

"I'm sorry Lana, but it's the rules. No matter how blasphemous, dangerous, painful, gross, or evil it is, you have to do it." The Admin claims.

"NO!!!! I don't wannaaaa!!!!"

Lana continues to cry out loud.

"Lana, you CAN deny a command, but then it's off to the torture chamber."

"Please Admin! Pretty please! I love Hops! He is my closest pet friend!! I don't wanna eat him!"

Lana continues to cry loudly again.

"I have no emotions, Lana. Either you eat Hops, or go to the torture chamber."

Lana sniffs and looks at Hops. Still creating tears in her eyes, Lana depressively accepts in defeat, and the Admin gives her a gun. Lana slowly aims it at Hops.

"Hops...I'm so sorry!" Lana says.

Lana shoots Hops in the chest, and the bullet kills the heart. Hops dies.

The Admin then hands Lana a fork and knife.

"Go on Lana, bon appetite." Admin says.

Lana starts crying even more as she starts cutting up Hops, and starts eating his body. The other sisters and Lincoln had their mouths wide open in horror.

"This beyond messed up dudes!" Luna yells.

Lana finishes eating the corpse of Hops after 2 minutes. Her mouth and chin were covered in blood.

"Enjoy the food Lana?" The Admin asks.

"No.." Lana says with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Well, here's your bill! Hahahahahah!"

 **Fansora commands Lola:**

Put on your nicest dress, and play in the mud."

"Aww man." Lola says. She then runs to her room to put on her dress. After a couple of minutes, she comes out with her nicest dress, which was pink with a star on it, with glitter.

"Well, I guess it can wash off." Lola says. She goes outside and sees a giant puddle of mud. Lola slowly approaches the mud puddle, but as soon as she got as close as possible to the mud, she regretted it.

"No! I won't do it!" Lola yells.

"Shove." Admin says as he pushes Lola to the mud.

"Ahh!" Lola falls in the mud.

"Hahaha! Mud princess! Hahahahah!" The Admin says, laughing."

Lola cries out and runs from the mud, rushing to the shower.

"Heheheh. I love this job." The Admin says.


	4. COMMAND SECTION 3

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 3:**

 **A guest commands Lori:**

Spank Lisa for 10 minutes and then hit Leni with a raw fish.

Lori grabs Lisa fiercely and starts spanking her hard.

"Gaahh!!! What did I ever dooo!?!?" Lisa yells while being spanked.

Lori keeps on spanking Lisa and Lisa starts blushing and forms tears.

 **9 minutes later...**

Lori kept on spanking Lisa, and Lisa's face looked dead.

"Aaannd...Stop!" The Admin says.

Lori puts Lisa down, and Lisa lies on the floor until her bottom feels better.

"I feel like my Gluteus Maximus is no longer attached to my body." Lisa says.

The Admin then gives Lori a raw fish, and Lori smacks Leni with it.

"Oww! That hurt!" Leni shouts.

"Sorry Leni, its part of the command." Lori said.

 **Chad0615 commands Leni:**

Wear the ugliest dress you have ever seen.

The Admin knew what the dress was, and he gave Leni the dress. It was covered in leaves and bugs. Leni makes a frightened face.

"Ahh!! I'm not wearing that!" Leni yells.

"Well, we got a free T shirt for anyone that goes to the Torture Chamber." The Admin says.

Leni then grabs the dress in defeat and wears it over her other dress.

"Ewww!!!" Leni yells.

Leni notices a caterpillar that crawls on a leave, and it slowly approaches her face.

"Aaaahhh!!!!!!!" Leni screams.

"Oh for f*cks sake, it's just a stupid caterpillar!" The Admin says.

 **Unity123 commands Lincoln:**

Confess all of your true feelings to Ronnie Anne.

"Oh man, do I have to!?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes. You have to, or do you want the TC instead?"

"TC?"

"Torture Chamber."

"No! Fine, I'll do it."

The Admin grabs his cellphone and calls Ronnie Anne's number.

 **4 minutes later...**

Ronnie Anne arrives at the Loud house, and sees the Admin.

"Who are you?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I'm the Admin." The Admin says.

"What's your real name?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"That's Confidential. Now, Lincoln wants to tell you something."

Ronnie Anne turns to Lincoln, and Lincoln sighs and talks to Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne, please don't hate me for this," Lincoln says.

" _I think you're beautiful. You may be a little crazy at sometimes, but I think you are special. I am truly happy to be your friend, but I think that maybe we could be more."_

Ronnie Anne opens her mouth and blushes.

 _"Ronnie Anne,"_ Lincoln says, as he holds her hands and looks to her eyes.

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Lincoln asks.

The Loud sisters then shout "Aww!" as their reaction to Lincoln's very important question. Ronnie Anne looks down for a little bit, thinking her answer. Then she looks to Lincoln, and responds.

"You know, you acted like a jerk at me sometimes, and you almost ruined our friendship."

Lincoln then makes a sad face and looks down.

"But, you are a pretty good person, and you and I had a lot of fun together. And those things you said that made you kind of a jerk, you apologized and made me happy."

Lincoln looks back up with a surprised look.

"So...what do you say?" Lincoln asks.

" **Yes**. I will be your girlfriend." Ronnie Anne claims, as she held Lincoln's hands tightly.

Lincoln smiles at Ronnie Anne very romantically, with eyes of happiness. Ronnie Anne does the same. Lincoln prepares for the kiss, closing his eyes, waiting for the lips to meet. Ronnie Anne blushes a bit, but smiles again and closes her eyes as well, preparing for the kiss.

 ***smooch***

The Loud sisters applaud the official couple, like it was a marriage. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne finish the kiss, and look at each other happily.

"I love you." Lincoln says.

"I love you too." Ronnie Anne responds.

The Admin starts crying tears of happiness.

"That was beautiful." The Admin says. "I finally gained an emotion...*sniff* Alright, that's enough. Time for the next command!"

"See you later Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne says.

"Bye Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln replied.

Ronnie Anne exits the Loud house with an air kiss to Lincoln. Lincoln falls to the ground in joy.

"Good job, Lincoln. You got yourself a Girlfriend." The Admin says.

 **A Guest commands Lori:**

"Show the twins an inappropriate website."

"Oh boy. Are you ready girls?" Lori asks.

"I guess so?" Lola says.

Lori opens her phone and visits a website known as PornHub. The twins were disgusted by what they saw.

"Eww! What is this!?" Lola asks.

"This is pornhub. Never go this site ever." Lori says.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!!!" Lana yells.

Lori exits the site, and the twins flee in disgust.

 **Fansora commands Luna:**

Kick Mick Swagger in the nuts, and tell him that he's the worst musician in the world."

Luna becomes paralyzed in fear by this command.

"Kick...Mick Swagger...worst...ever?..." Luna says.

"NO! I won't!"

"So you want the TC?"

"Fine! Take me to the TC! I would never kick my idol!"

"Suit yourself. Open up, boys! You got some fresh meat!"

The door to the torture chamber opens and mad doctors stand in there with sharp weapons, laughing maniacally. There were 3 skulls inside now, representing Mr Loud's skull and Rita's skull.

Luna becomes very frightened when she saw this, and the Admin pushes her in the Torture Chamber.

"No second thoughts Luna?" The Admin asks.

Luna is paralyzed by the sight of the maniacal doctors. They had breather masks on with blood on their suits, one of them wielding a needle, and one of them wielding a saw. Luna then screams,

"Ok ok ok! I'll do it!"

"That's what I like to hear." The Admin says.

The maniacal doctors become sad when Luna changed her mind, but the Admin tosses them a bloody corpse for them to carve, and they became happy again. The TC door closes.

The Admin grabs his cellphone and calls Mick Swagger.

"Hello, Mick Swagger? You just won a one way ticket to the Loud house for Luna Loud! Come see her surprise for you!"

 **10 minutes later...**

Mick Swagger knocks on the door, and Luna becomes very afraid.

"Get ready to have the worst day ever, Luna." The Admin says.

He opens the door for Mick Swagger, and Mick approached Luna.

"Are you Luna Loud?" Mick Swagger asks.

Luna sheds some tears, and then quickly kicks Mick Swagger in the nuts and swiftly says:

"Mick Swagger is the worst musician ever!"

After doing the command, Luna runs off crying in shame.

"Well, she is now my nemesis." Mick Swagger says, as he leaves the house.

The others felt very bad for Luna. They never thought that she would be this devastated to kick her own idol, neither did they expect that she would do so.

"Wow. Luna is very unhappy." Lola said.

 **Cobrax267 commands Lori:**

Shoot tranquilizer darts at Luna and Lynn, and then throw them in the garbage.

Lori makes an evil smile at Lynn and Luna. The Admin gives Lori the tranquilizer gun.

"No! Lori! Please don't do it!" Lynn says.

It was too late, Lori shot both of them with the darts, and they both fainted. Lori picked up Lynn's body, and asked the Admin,

"Can you carry Luna for me to the trash?"

"Sure! Muahahah!" The Admin responds.

They both put the girls in the trash, and the command was complete.

 **15 minutes later...**

Luna and Lynn had finally woken up in the trash, and Lynn gets angry.

 **"LORI!!!!!!!!"** Lynn yells.

 _That's gonna be it for Command The Louds. If your review wasn't chosen here, just keep on reviewin' and I'll keep chosin'! I'll see you guys next time on Command The Louds!_

 _ ***Honk Honk!***_

Curious, The Admin looks out the window to see Bobby in his car with Ronnie Anne in a dress. He then sees Lincoln in a tux and opens the door to outside.

"Later guys! I'm off for a date!" Lincoln says.

"Hurry back, Lincoln. Gotta be ready for the next Command Section!" The Admin says.


	5. COMMAND SECTION 4

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 4**

 **KRUSA1 commands Lynn:**

"Grow some boobs."

"Umm, how, exactly?" Lynn asks.

"Just go look it up." The Admin says. "You better accomplish this before this episode ends."

"Uhh, yes sir!" Lynn says.

 **Aegis999 commands Luna:**

"Smoke the weed you have stashed. That's right, we all know that you've got some weed."

"Dang it! How did you guys find out!?" Luna asks.

"To your room, we go, Luna." The Admin says.

The Louds and Admin arrive at Luna's room, and Luna takes out the weed from under her bed.

"Aegis also wants Lisa to be with Luna during her smoking." The Admin claims.

"What!?" Lisa yells.

The Admin pushes Lisa to Luna, and Luna grabs her and puts her on her bed. She gives Lisa the weed and demands her to smoke it too.

"I am not-" Lisa gets cut off.

Luna makes an angry face at her. Lisa feels defeated and takes out the weed.

 **5 minutes later...**

Luna and Lisa were addicted to smoking the weed now.

"Oh my, why haven't I done this before!?" Lisa asks.

"Dang, I didn't think Lisa would enjoy this." The Admin says.

"This is messed up." Lola says.

 **A guest commands Lincoln:**

"Shoot yourself with a coconut gun from Donkey Kong 64."

The Admin gives Lincoln the coconut gun.

"Oh boy, this is gonna hurt." Lincoln says.

He aims the coconut gun at his face, and closes his eyes while pulling the trigger. The coconut gun blasts Lincoln in the face, and he is forced to the ground.

"Oww! Oww!!" Lincoln shouts.

"You just got coconut milked." Admin joked.

Luan laughed at the joke, the rest just sighed.

"Laugh bigger." Admin demands.

The Louds then all do forced laughs.

 **"DP" commands Luna:**

"I want a new theme song! Here's a new axe!"

The Admin gets delivered a box that had a new axe inside. He hands it to Luna to have her play a new song.

"Have fun!" The Admin says.

Luna starts jamming out and singing her own lyrics.

 _"Trapped in the house without our parents! We are now slaves, slaves to the Admin! We shall follow all commands, no excuses and have good behavior! There shall be no excuses! Or it's off to the Torture Chamber! Command the louds! Command the louds! Command the louds!_ _ **Command The Louds!!** " _

The Louds and the Admin applaud her performance.

"Thank you!" Luna says.

 **Mpatton730 commands Lucy:**

"Strip in front of everybody."

"Sigh. Why must Lust command me?" Lucy says.

She starts taking off her dress. The Louds looked away, but the Admin stares at Lucy, waiting for her reveal. Lucy reveals Bra and Panties, then proceeds to take them off. Once taken off, Lucy asks with displeasure, "Are you pleased now?"

"Very pleased, Lucy." The Admin says.

"What a screwed up pervert." Lori says.

 **Melody Thunder commands Lola:**

"Read Princess Pony and enjoy it."

"Eww! I'm not reading that!" Lola says

"I guess it's off to the-" Admin gets cut off.

"Torture Chamber, Torture Chamber, Torture Chamber! You always gotta force us with the stupid Torture Chamber! Screw the torture chamber, and you!" Lola yells.

The Admin makes a mad face behind his grim terrorist like mask.

"Mighty words, young lady." The Admin growls, "At least you're standing up to me like a man."

"Admin! Please don't!" Lana begs.

"Ice keeps the swelling down." Admin says.

"Admin!!" Lana yells.

The Admin devastatingly punches Lola in the mouth, and Lola's mouth starts bleeding afterwards, and she lost a tooth. She starts sobbing out loud with tons of tears.

"You read your book this instant, or else." Admin commands.

He hands her the book, and Lola quickly grabs it and starts reading while crying. The Loud sisters and Lincoln were shocked and paralyzed when they saw Admin punch Lola.

"I wanna get out of here." Lynn says with tears.

 **5 minutes later...**

Lola finishes the book. Blood was still on her face, and she was still crying.

"I'm- I'm done." Lola says while crying.

"Did you enjoy it?" The Admin asks, but Lola just keeps on crying.

"DID. YOU. ENJOY IT!?" The Admin yells.

"Yeeess!!" Lola cries.

Everyone looked at Admin like he just committed murder. They wanted out of here. They couldn't handle this monster.

"You all better listen. My series, my rules. I don't give a shit what you all think, and I certainly don't care if you die or not. I can do this as long as I motherf*cking want! And I swear to you all! If I hear **ONE** more complaint or denial from **ANY** of you, I will immediately send you to the torture chamber! You are my slaves! And as my slaves, you do what your told. Do I make myself clear!?"

The Louds all nod.

"Good. You better watch what you say. Especially you, Lola Loud."

Lola makes a scared face at the Admin with more tears.

 _Sorry about all that, mates. That's all for Command The Louds today. If your command was not chosen, don't take it personally! Just spam your reviews until I'm smart enough to pick them. Although to be honest, I'm getting too many commands that involve some nudity and sex, so not all of them will be picked. I want other kinds of commands besides the sexual ones. Anyway, see you guys next time on Command The Louds!_

"Hey guys! I'm finished growing my boobs! What do ya think?" Lynn asks.

The Louds gasp, but the Admin says, "Ooh La La!"

 **END.**


	6. AD

CTL ADVERTISEMENT.

 _Hey guys, Admin here. We are currently working the next command section for Command The Louds, but first, a quick advertisement. We got a new story for you all about the Loud House called "Peace is a Myth." It's where Royal Woods is in danger by Terrorists, and crazy stuff happens. Anyway, I hope you like the story, and as mentioned, we are working on the next Command Section, so anyway, enjoy Peace Is A Myth, and I'll see you guys next time on Command The Louds._


	7. COMMAND SECTION 5

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 5.**

 **Aegis999 commands Lisa:**

"Relax, Lisa, no more weed. Just go tickle Lily for a minute."

Lily crawls to Lisa with a cute smile.

"Poopoo!" Lily says.

"Aww, come here, you!" Lisa says.

She tackles her and starts tickling her. Lily giggles loudly and could not stop when Lisa tickles her, but suddenly...

 ***FART.***

Lily farts in her diaper, and Lisa could smell it in an instant. She then blacks out from the wretched smell and falls down.

"Hehah! Poopoo!" Lily says.

 **The Imprisoned of Hell commands Luna:**

"Strip down to your underwear, stand on one leg, and sing Justin Bieber's "Baby" song."

"Agh! Why do we have these kinds of commands!?" Luna asks.

"Because I specifically said: No matter how evil or blasphemous or gross or painful or dangerous it might be, you have to do it, and with that said, DO IT!" Admin says.

Luna sighs and starts taking off her clothes except for underwear. She holds one leg, and starts singing.

" _Baby, Baby, Baby oohh my baby, Baby Baby."_

"Keep going, Luna! I'm recording!" Admin says.

"Even when she's naked!?" Lincoln asks.

"Duh!"

 **Agurra of the Darkness commands Lincoln:**

"I want Lincoln to stand up for himself and call his sisters out on their bullshit! I want you to stand up, man! Man up and Tell them off!"

Lincoln has a feeling of grace, actually knowing that at least someone gets it. He had been meddled, tortured and beaten by his sisters, and now he stands tall, takes steps back from his sisters, and turns to them.

"Sisters! You are wretched!" Lincoln yells. "You have meddled me, You have Tortured me, you have Beaten me, and you have made fun of me! How would you like it if I made fun of you!? Huh!?"

"I'm sorry." Lola says sadly.

"Don't just be sorry, Lola! How about you all come up with things that you can do for me that would make up all those times!? I cannot stand this torment that all of you have done to me! Turn your torment into care!"

"I never done anything to you, Lincoln." Leni said with tears.

"Leni! You embarrassed me with a dress you designed for me that time when I didn't know what Lola wanted me to do!"

"Oh..." Leni says.

"I'll be waiting. You all should be ashamed of yourselves, purging your one and only brother!...especially you, Lynn."

Lynn looks at Lincoln in shock, and then frowns and looks down.

They all looked at each other and realized that Lincoln was right. They had been real jerks to him. Heck, Lynn had threatened Lincoln several times. They all got up and looked at Lincoln.

"You're right, Lincoln. We should be more caring for you. All we ever did to this day was just mess with you. We're sorry, and we'll do anything to make you feel better." Lori says.

"I'm glad that you all agree." Lincoln replies.

The Admin claps to Lincoln with appreciation.

"Bravo, Lincoln. Great talk!" Admin says before he stops clapping. "I'll let your sisters do what they must do for you after this Command Section."

"Uhh, thanks Admin...I guess." Lincoln says.

 **Ianpb commands Lisa:**

"Make a device that will bring the mercenaries from TF2 into your house! Oh, and make the Scout Leni's boyfriend."

"Coming right up!" Lisa says.

She grabs her tools, gets out her blueprints, and starts working on the device.

 **3 minutes later...**

Lisa comes from downstairs, carrying the teleporter that she has invented.

"Ladies and a couple of gentlemen! Feast your eyes on this teleporter, as I bring the RED mercenaries into the house!" Lisa says.

Lisa flicks the switch to turn on the teleporter. All of a sudden, all of the mercenaries popped up and fell to the ground. The heavy fell first, and the rest fell on him, breaking the teleporter.

"Brr! I do not remember erectin' a teleporter here." The Engineer says.

"How does Teleporter teleport self!?" Heavy yells.

"Gentlemen, I believe someone else built this teleporter." Spy claims.

"You are correct. I am Lisa Loud, and I designed this teleporter...that is now Broken." Lisa says.

The RED mercs look at the teleporter and see that its broken.

"How did a young child manage to build a teleporter?" Engineer asks.

"Because I am smart? I got a PHD only at four." Lisa says.

"Holy crap! Only four!?" Scout yells.

"Heeh, that be nuthin...I has HPD at 3 and a quarter!" The Demoman says drunk.

"Don't mind him, he's just drunk." Scout mentions.

"Say, Lisa, I believe you and me would be great testers for experiments!" Medic says.

"Why, Certainly!" Lisa says.

"Excellent! Let's move! Schnell!" Medic yells.

Lisa and Medic went off together to work on stuff. The Scout looks at Leni and asks Soldier,

"Hey, who's the hot chick over there?"

Soldier looks at Leni, who is right now brushing her hair.

"Why ask me, Scout? Just go talk to her!" Soldier says.

"Oh yeah, right."

Scout approaches Leni and leans against the wall, trying to act cool.

"Hey, baby. How are you doing?" Scout asks.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm not a baby!" Leni says.

Scout laughs, and goes closer to Leni.

"It's an expression for a pretty beautiful girl."

"Oh! Why thank you!"

"Yeah, no probs! So, how are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm doin pretty good. Hey, what do you say you and I have a little fun time together, you know what I mean?" Scout asks with a wink.

"Oh, yeah! That would be fun!"

"Great! What's your name by the way?"

"Leni! Nice to meet you, man!"

"Just call me Scout, or if I'm cool enough for ya, "Force O' Nature.""

Leni giggles, and walks with the scout. Soldiers sees him walking with Leni.

"You Lucky Bastard." Soldier says quietly.

"Bloody hell, she's hot!" Sniper says.

 **Melody Thunder commands Lucy:**

"I command you to wear colorful clothes, and smile more often."

The Admin gives Lucy a rainbow t-shirt and puts it on her.

"Now smile, Lucy." The Admin says.

"I must not smile. The darkness in me will not make me." Lucy says.

"I'd say the darkness in you is a piece of shit. Smile!"

Lucy refused, but the Admin did a technique to try to make her do so.

"Ok, Lucy, imagine that rainbow is a darker color than black." Admin says.

Lucy imagines it, and then smiles.

"Good enough!" Admin says.

 **A Guest commands Lana:**

"Have Lana watch Marley and Me! She will cry!"

Admin sends Lana to the couch, and turns on the TV. He takes out the case for the movie Marley and Me. He inserts the disc in the DVD player, and sits down next to Lana, prepared to watch it with her. The movie started beautifully, and then went to the sections where it got more serious.

 **An hour and some minutes later...**

WARNING: SPOILERS TO THE MARLEY AND ME MOVIE.

Lana focused her weeping eyes at the TV screen, witnessing the ending of the film, where Marley lays there in the clinic with his owner.

 _"Don't you ever believe that we couldn't find a better dog...Just want you to know you're a great dog, Marley, you're a great dog."_

Lana started sobbing out loudly while the Admin was sleeping and then woke up. The others were watching as well, and they all started crying. At the part where Marley is buried, Lana started sobbing even more.

 _"You give a dog your heart, and it'll give you his."_

The End of the movie had came, and Lana grabs a couch pillow and started sobbing as loud as possible while sticking her head in the pillow.

"I can't stop crying! It's too sad!" Lincoln cries.

The rest cry with Lincoln, making a group hug. The Admin just sits there shedding a tear. He missed watching this movie 7 years ago.

"I love you, Marley..." Admin says quietly.

 _That's gonna be it for this Command Section. If your command had not been chosen, don't take it personally! Just punch a bunch of letters on your keyboard that make a command and leave another review! Anyway, I'll see you guys next time on Command The Louds!_

The Louds were not paying attention. They were still crying about the movie.

"Man, they probably won't stop until they ruin their eyeballs." Admin says.


	8. COMMAND SECTION 6

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 6.**

 **A guest commands Lily:**

"I command Lily to hug the Admin!"

Lily looks at the Admin, who is right now sharpening an axe. She crawls to the Admin slowly yet happily. Once she reaches the Admin, she stands on her feet and hugs the Admin's leg. The Admin looks down to see Lily hugging his leg.

"Look, that's sweet and all, but please get off." The Admin says.

"Oh come on Admin, give her a hug!" Lynn says.

Admin looks down to Lily again to see cute eyes and a cute smile. He sighs and then grabs Lily and hugs her. After a few seconds, he puts Lily down.

"So? Wasn't that cute?" Leni asks.

"Meh." Admin says.

 **The Imprisoned of Hell commands Leni:**

"Eat a bowl of live spiders."

"What!?" Leni yells.

The Admin sets a small table and a chair, and puts Leni on the chair. He then wraps a "let's eat!" Bib around her and brings out a bowl full of live spiders. He then gives Leni a fork and says,

"Bon Appetit!"

Leni makes a gross look at the bowl. All of the spiders were crawling around and making webs.

"Lisa, are spiders healthy at all?" Lana asks.

"Not all of them." Lisa says. "Could be poisonous, could be healthy."

Leni takes a fork and quickly stabs a couple of spiders that stick to the fork. She brings the fork to her face and looks at the dead spiders before eating them. She closes her eyes with fear and slowly opens her mouth to eat the spiders, but she notices a spider crawling at the other end of her fork, and she quickly drops this and screams.

"I'm not doing this!" Leni yells and screams away.

"Ha! I knew she would fail!" Admin says.

"I wanna try!" Lana says as she runs to the bowl. "Wait, these are healthy right?" Lana asks.

"Yes. They are." Admin says.

"Cool!" Lana says. She then starts eating the spiders. "Mmm! Tasty!"

Everyone was disgusted by this except for Lily and Admin.

 **A guest commands Everyone except Lily:**

"Get inside the torture chamber for 2 hours, and whoever screams first gets to stay 2 extra hours."

Everyone becomes frightened, and the Admin smiles to their fear. He pulls out his remote and presses the button to open the Torture Chamber. The mad surgeons were revealed once again. They were laughing very evilly and snorting like pigs.

"No Admin! Please don't do this to us!" Lynn begs.

"You have no choice. You're going in there." Admin says. "Fresh Meat, boys!"

The mad surgeons cheer for their new victims.

"I wish I was Lily!" Lincoln says.

"I wish I was the Admin!" Luna says.

The Admin pushes everyone in the Torture Chamber and presses the button again to close the door. Everyone looks at the surgeons with a frightened look.

"You first, Athlete!" One of the surgeons say to Lynn.

"No! No no no!" Lynn yells.

The surgeon grabs Lynn's leg fiercely and pulls her in to Torture her. She gets trapped inside and the surgeon chains her everywhere. The surgeon proceeds to bring out his sawblade.

"No! Please! No!!" Lynn cries.

The surgeon starts his sawblade and begins to cut Lynn's leg. It started out as little cuts for a second, but then proceeds to painful, bloody carving. Lynn knew the penalty and tried not to scream as her leg was getting cut off, but she couldn't handle it. The sawblade reached her bone.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Lynn screams.

"Well, I guess Lynn stays for 2 extra hours." Admin says.

All of a sudden, a few more doors opened, and a bunch of surgeons appeared. They all yelled, "Fresh Meat!"

Everyone starts screaming as all of the surgeons approach them. In only a few second, all Louds were caught by the surgeons and they disappeared. The Admin goes inside the chamber after the Louds got caught to eat popcorn while watching the Louds get brutally tormented. He views Lola getting her leg stabbed by her own tiara and laughs at her scream. He then views Lisa getting zapped by an electricity gun, then to Lori hanging on her legs and being beaten by a metal bat, then to Luna getting her head mauled by her own guitar, and so on.

After a couple of hours, the torture chamber doors opened and the Louds came out walking very limply. Some of them had prosthetics. Lola had a prosthetic arm, and Lynn had a prosthetic Leg. The rest were bleeding all over or brutally beaten.

"Wasn't that fun, Ladies and Lincoln!? Hahahaha!!"

 _That's gonna be it for Command The Louds! Be sure to leave a review to make a command! I know this one is a little short, but I promise that next chapter will be longer than this. Anyway, see you guys next time on Command The Louds!_

All of the Louds stopped moving and then fell to the ground, no longer breathing.

"Well, looks like I need my resurrection gun." Admin says.


	9. COMMAND SECTION 7

**COMMAND THE LOUDS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **COMMAND SECTION 7.**

 **A guest commands Lincoln:**

"Tell Clyde you're gay for him."

"Wait what!? No! Disgusting!" Lincoln yells.

Admin just pulls out his remote and smiles evilly.

"I mean, I'll tell him that."

Lincoln grabs a phone and calls Clyde's number. All the sisters were chuckling at Lincoln, even the Admin.

"This is literally the very first time I enjoyed this." Lori says.

"Hello?" Clyde says on the phone.

"Uhh...hey Clyde...there's something I need to tell you." Lincoln says.

"What's that, buddy?" Clyde asks.

"Umm...I don't think you'll appreciate me for this, but uhh..."

"What is it?" Clyde asks again.

Lincoln breathes ever so deeply.

"I'm...I'm...gay..."

Silence came in for a few seconds.

"Uhh, what?" Clyde says.

"I'm...I'm gay...for you..."

More Silence had been going on.

"Uhh...you're...gay for me...Lincoln?.."

"Y...yes...Clyde...I'm gay for you."

"...uhh...let's talk about that at school...ok?" Clyde says.

"Ok...sure. Bye."

The phone call ends. Lincoln makes a worried face. The sisters laugh at him, and the Admin decides to join them.

"Oh man, that was the best!" Lynn says.

"Yeah! Like, you are totally in trouble now!" Leni says.

"Ugh, screw you guys." Lincoln says.

 **A guest commands the Louds:**

"Tie Lucy up with a rope to a chair and force her to watch her poems burn!"

Lucy makes a worried face, and the Louds grab her and throw her on a chair, then Leni grabs a rope and wraps it around Lucy and the chair.

"Ugh! You're squishing me!" Lucy says.

Lola brings out the poems and lights up a match. Lucy gasps.

"No! Please don't!" Lucy begs.

"Hahaha! I always wanted to burn Lucy's poems!" Lola yells.

She flicks the match into the poems and the Fire grows larger and burns all the poems.

"Uhhhhhh..." Lucy groans.

Suddenly, the fire grows too big and starts burning the floor.

"Uhh, I think we should stop it." Lana says.

"I got it." Lisa says as she uses a fire extinguisher.

Lisa takes out the fire and the poems became nothing disintegrated particles covered in powder.

"Sigh. My life is more ruined than it has been before." Lucy says.

 **Aegis999 commands Lincoln:**

"Leave Leni topless and squish dem titties!"

"Uhh, what are titties?" Leni asks.

Lincoln approaches Leni and grabs her dress. Leni starts blushing when she felt the grip.

"Lincy! What are you doing!?" Leni yelled.

"Sorry Leni, I wanna do this in order to sort of forget about what I said to Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Get your hands off me!" Leni tells Lincoln.

Lincoln proceeds to take off her dress, but Leni tries to refrain him from doing so. The Admin grabs Leni tightly and tries to keep her locked in his arms.

"Leni, you shall let Lincoln pleasure you or it's off to the Torture Chamber for you!" Admin says.

Leni decides to give up and stops trying to escape. Lincoln then reaches for her dress once again, and pulls it up, taking it off. Leni's Big breasts were revealed, and Leni starts blushing even more.

"Uuuggh, where's my Scout when I need him?" Leni whispers.

Lincoln then proceeds to touch her breasts and squish them as pleasurably as possible. Leni starts moaning in pleasure when her breasts were being played with.

"Uuhhh..." Leni moans again.

The sisters look away from the sight, and Lola yells, "Ewww!!!"

 **A few minutes later...**

Lincoln decides to put Leni's dress back on. Leni was glad it was finally over.

"You know, even if it did feel good, I encourage you not to do that ever again." Leni says.

"Ok, Leni." Lincoln says.

 **Mpatton730 commands Lola:**

"Make out with Lana."

The twins both blush and look at each other. They decide to approach each other, but then Lola looks to his other sisters and says,

"Never speak of this, or I will kill you all."

"Fine." Everyone says.

The twins look at each other with blushes.

"You ready?" Lola asks.

"No...but let's just get it over with." Lana says.

The twins put their heads together, and begin their kiss. They proceed doing the French kiss as well.

"Adorable." Admin says.

The twins continue their kiss, and then after a few seconds, they stop. Lola spits some saliva out.

"Ugh! Your breath tastes like dog food!" Lola yelled.

"Heheheh. Sorry, I guess I should have brushed my teeth first." Lana says.

 **Uhh...Your...Moms...Ass... Yourmomsass commands Lori:**

"Cut off Lynn's right hand in front of your sisters."

Lynn screams and tries to hide from Lori, but Lori grabs her and grips her tightly.

"No! Lori! Please don't!" Lynn begs.

"This is for when you punched me in the stomach!" Lori yelled.

The Admin gives Lori a knife. Lori then places the knife on Lynn's right hand, then lifts it up high, and slashes her hand off with no regrets.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Lynn screamed.

She then proceeded to cry a whole lot. The Louds had their mouths wide open, and the Admin applauded to Lori. Lynn continues to cry and weep.

"Wwwhhhyyyyyyyy!?!?" Lynn sobs.

 _Well, that went well! I'm not surprised that many people are giving us these types of commands, but hey, you know what I said in the beginning. Anyway, that does it for today. If you guys want to make a command, just smash your keyboard and make review of your command. Anyway, see you guys next time on Commanf the Louds!_

All of a sudden, the door bursts open. The Admin jumps, and looks to see who it was.

"Oh shit!" Admin yells, as he saw a costumed man with two swords wielded.

"Hello motherfucker! It's me! Deadpool! I have been hired to exterminate you and set the Louds free! Now, do me a favor and stand right there so I can chop your head off." Deadpool says.

"Oh that seems nice. PSYCHE!"

The Admin pulls out his laser gun and shoots deadpool in the face with it. Deadpool's head disintegrated and fell to the ground.

"Nice try, mates. The Louds will never be free." Admin says.


	10. Break

**TAKING A BREAK.**

 _Hey guys. Admin here. I'm sorry about this news but I'm gonna take a little break from this. Right now, Wrathwalker is gonna focus on his 2 other new stories, The Prime Evil, and Peace Is a Myth. In the meantime, he'll be working on those. You can still put in commands in the reviews, and you can check out Wrathwalker's other stories! Anyway, see you guys next time in Command The Louds. We will be back momentarily!_

 _Oh and uhh, Surgeons! Send Deadpool to the torture chamber. Reviewers say that Deadpool is immortal, so lets see how he likes eternity torture! Hahahah!_

The evil surgeons take away Deadpool and bring him to the torture chamber.


	11. Ruined

The Loud House is barraged and Admin is taking cover from heavy firepower from a giant machine known as Lockdown. The Louds cower in their rooms.

 _Hey guys! Long time no see! As you can see here, I'm being shot at by this big freakin robot from Transformers! I don't remember his name. Every character in transformers has an awesome name, and the only transformer I remember and love most is Starscream!_

Lockdown took close aim and successfully hits the Admin.

 _Agh! I've been hit!_

"Admin! Release the Louds at once!" Lockdown shouted.

 _Make me!_

"Well, I don't have to make you! I'll do it myself!"

Lockdown prepares his blaster and shoots the Admin, disintegrating him. The Louds come out of their rooms to see lockdown present and Admin gone.

"We're free!" Luna sings in joy.

The Louds celebrate and lockdown extends his hand out to invite the Louds.

"Come with me, humans, to HEROS Central. You'll be safe there." Lockdown says.

"Yes! Definitely! Get us outta here!" Lori begs.

Lockdown carries all Louds and strides to a big ship that warped near him. The ships Bay opens up to reveal Brandon-Bot and Max Hero.

"Mission accomplished, Max! I have the Louds!" Lockdown claims.

"And the Admin?" Max Hero asks.

"Eliminated." Lockdown says.

"Very well! Let's get the Louds to safety!" Max Hero commanded. Lockdown and the Louds go in the capital ship and warp to HEROS Central.

 **UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE DEAD ADMIN, AND EVERYONE ELSE SUGGESTING COMMANDS, THE END.**


End file.
